13 Maja 2012
100px 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5645 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5645); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5646 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5646); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 26 Przy stole; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Operacja jajko, odc. 5 (Paternal Egg - Stinct); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Niegrzeczny Chłopiec, odc. 5 (Big Time Bad Boy); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Monika Kuszyńska i Kuba Raczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Jackiem Zielińskim; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Królowa mant (Queen of the Manta Rays) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Mark Woodward; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 22, Praska wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Klątwa pierścienia - cz. 1 (Ring of the Nibelungs p. 1) 90'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Włochy, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Uli Edel; wyk.:Benno Fuerman, Kristanna Loken, Alicia Witt, Julian Sands; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Kolarstwo górskie - Kronika - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 11/13 - Śmierć w parku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2430; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wyrocznia, odc 5 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The Oracle ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Oświadczyny po irlandzku (Leap Year) 96'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Irlandia, USA (2010); reż.:Anand Tucker; wyk.:Amy Adams, Matthew Goode, Adam Scott, John Lithgow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 5/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 6/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA, Irlandia, Kanada (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Człowiek z żelaza 146'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Marian Opania, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Bogusław Linda, Wiesława Kosmalska, Irena Byrska, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Seweryn, Lech Grzmociński, Krzysztof Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Nie tylko dla pań - Ziemia nieznana - Afrykańska wolność 23'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Knopp; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Ziemia nieznana - Ludzie tęczy 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Knopp; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Ostoja - odc. 99; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 915; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 753 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 754 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 23, Zamknięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wielkie migracje - Przedłużenie gatunku - odc. 2/4 (Great Migrations. Need to breed - ep. 2/4) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:David Hamlin Hamlin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Sawanna - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Kanaryjski raj" (109); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bitwa na głosy - (11) seria 2; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1952; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (30); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy - do odc. 124; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (124); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Surogaci (Surrogates) - txt. str. 777 84'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Jonathan Mostow; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Radha Mitchell, Rosamund Pike, Boris Kodjoe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 30 minut Młodego Kina - Glasgow - txt. str. 777 29'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Piotr Subbotko; wyk.:Rafał Garnecki, Adam Graczyk, Sandra Korzeniak, Aneta Thuong Majchrzak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (30); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Ferdydurke (30 door key (tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Crispin Glover, Judith Godreche, Fabienne Babe, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marek Probosz, Artur Żmijewski, Dorota Stalińska, Jan Peszek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Pestka 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 100px 07:00 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Kraków; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 07:55 Prognoza pogody 08:00 Lubuszanie: Bolesław Malicki, kapelmistrz Gorzowskiej Orkiestry Dętej 08:20 Dzieciaki eksperciaki 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Ichtis 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 29 - Zalew Wiślany; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:43 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:42 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Piłkarskie Wybrzeże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 22, Praska wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 17:03 Prognoza pogody 17:05 Magazyn reporterski 17:15 Lubuskie razem 17:45 Ekstraklasa kulturalna 18:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18:03 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Lubuszanie: Bolesław Malicki, kapelmistrz Gorzowskiej Orkiestry Dętej 18:30 Informacje lubuskie 18:48 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz fazy play-off: Zastal Zielona Góra - Asseco Prokom Gdynia 19:50 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 19:53 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Żużel: Enea Ekstraliga - mecz: Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski - Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra 22:20 Informacje lubuskie 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 23, Zamknięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Tu kultura - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Głos Mediów - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 29 - Zalew Wiślany; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:34 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Piłkarskie Wybrzeże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:37 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Tu kultura - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (45, 46) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (17, 18) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (51, 52) - serial animowany 09.45 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (12) - serial animowany 10.15 The Looney Tunes Show (10) - serial animowany 10.45 Mel - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 12.35 Jaś Fasola (3, 13) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 16.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (10) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (29) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (10) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Breaking Bad (3) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Brudne sprawy - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 01.10 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (20) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (20) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.25 Przepis na życie 3 (10) - serial obyczajowy 12.25 Prawo Agaty (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pan i Pani House (4) - reality show 14.35 X Factor 2 (11) - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa, USA/Australia 2002 18.00 Milion w minutę (11) - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Surowi rodzice (10) - reality show 21.00 Prawo Agaty (12) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Odważna - thriller, USA/Australia 2007 00.25 Szymon na żywo (8) - program rozrywkowy 01.30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (10) - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.20 Arkana magii (567) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 06:05 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 60; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 13 - Koniec szkoły (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 13 - Konec skoly); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 1 54'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - uroczystość rozdania nagród (cz. 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - uroczystość rozdania nagród (cz. 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 9/13* - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 5; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (86); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 9/13* - Powrót woltyżerki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 5; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL (88); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 09:55 W trasie 2 10:25 Wojaże szalonego Anglika. Wielka Brytania 10:55 Życie w przepychu 11:50 W pogotowiu 12:25 Bez recepty extra 13:00 Druga Twarz 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki 14:40 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie 15:10 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej extra 16:10 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 Psie Adopcje 2 18:30 Kulisy Sławy Extra: Kulisy Sławy extra 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika. Wielka Brytania 19:30 Rosyjskie laleczki 20:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie 20:30 W trasie 2 21:00 Świat bez granic 21:30 Kartoteka 2 22:35 Przed północą extra 23:05 Druga Twarz 00:05 W trasie 2 00:35 Życie w przepychu 01:35 Kulisy Sławy Extra: Kulisy Sławy extra 02:05 Przed północą extra 02:35 Kartoteka 2 03:35 Świat bez granic 04:05 Druga Twarz 100px 03:45 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 1457 04:15 Awantura o kasę 05:00 Gra w ciemno 05:45 Daleko od noszy odc.: 63 06:10 Daleko od noszy odc.: 64 06:30 Rodzina zastpcza odc.: 265 07:15 Agentki odc.: 9 08:00 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 1457 08:30 Awantura o kasę 09:15 Gra w ciemno 10:00 Daleko od noszy odc.: 63 10:25 Daleko od noszy odc.: 64 10:50 Rodzina zastpcza odc.: 265 11:30 Agentki odc.: 9 12:15 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 1457 12:50 Awantura o kasę 13:35 Gra w ciemno 14:15 Daleko od noszy odc.: 63 14:40 Daleko od noszy odc.: 64 15:05 Rodzina zastpcza odc.: 265 15:50 Agentki odc.: 9 16:30 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 1457 17:05 Awantura o kasę 17:50 Gra w ciemno 18:35 Daleko od noszy odc.: 63 19:00 Daleko od noszy odc.: 64 19:20 Rodzina zastpcza odc.: 265 20:05 Agentki odc.: 9 20:45 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 1457 21:20 Awantura o kasę 22:05 Gra w ciemno 22:50 Daleko od noszy odc.: 63 23:15 Daleko od noszy odc.: 64 23:40 Rodzina zastpcza odc.: 265 00:20 Agentki odc.: 9 00:58 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:55 Muzyczna pobudka 06:00 Pogoda 06:10 Ogród bez Tajemnic 06:30 Na Zdrowie 06:50 R jak reportaż 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 To nas dotyczy 07:25 Agro Flash Tydzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:35 Kulturolnik 08:45 Natura. Lene Dziedzictwo 09:15 Strażak z OSP 09:50 MDS Extra 10:10 MDS Top Lista 10:35 Wieś pod gwiazdami 11:10 Zwierzyniec 11:30 Kulturolnik 11:50 R jak reportaż 12:25 Pogoda 12:35 O tym się mówi 12:55 R jak reportaż 13:10 Na Zdrowie 13:30 Natura. Leśne Dziedzictwo 14:05 R jak reportaż 14:10 Nauka posza w pole 14:20 R jak reportaż 14:30 Debata GMO 15:05 R jak reportaż 15:20 Notowania: Nabia, miso, cukier 15:35 Ogród bez Tajemnic 15:55 R jak reportaż 16:00 Notowania rynków zbóż 16:15 Hodowca 16:35 Notowania warzywa, owoce 16:50 Pogoda 17:00 Get Ball 18:50 Agro Flash Tydzień 19:50 Pojemność 2400 20:30 R jak reportaż 20:35 Strażak z OSP 21:15 Pogoda 21:25 Buduj z nami 21:50 R jak reportaż 22:00 MDS top lista 22:25 Muzyka mix 03:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Sport 8:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 8:55 Qulturalny Poznań 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 10:00 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 10:15 Połykacze książek 10:30 Motomania 10:45 Poznań na Euro 11:00 Na zdrowie 11:15 Sport 11:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:30 Qulturalny Poznań 11:35 WTK wywiad - rozmowa tygodnia 11:55 Masz prawo 12:05 Na zdrowie 12:20 Kultura, sprawdzam 12:35 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 12:50 Tajemnice Poznania 13:05 Studio Sport 13:45 Studio Sport 14:25 TeleGniezno 14:40 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Połykacze książek 15:25 Gorący temat 15:40 Gorący temat 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:15 Motomania 16:30 Poznań na Euro 16:45 Na zdrowie 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:15 Kultura, sprawdzam 17:30 WTK wywiad - rozmowa tygodnia 17:50 Pogoda 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:25 Qulturalny Poznań 18:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwerstytetu 18:50 Masz prawo 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Sport 19:45 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Tajemnice Poznania 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Połykacze książek 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Qulturalny Poznań 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Studio Sport 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Studio Sport 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Sport 0:30 Na zdrowie 0:45 Kultura, sprawdzam 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 1:35 Pogoda 1:40 Masz prawo 1:45 Tajemnice Poznania 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Gorący temat 2:35 Gorący temat 2:50 Sport 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 3:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:40 Qulturalny Poznań 3:45 Połykacze książek 4:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 4:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVR z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2012 roku